icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Primeau
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2006 }} Keith Primeau (born November 24, 1971) is a retired Canadian professional player. He is currently an assistant coach for the Bishop Eustace Preparatory School hockey team in Pennsauken, New Jersey. He grew up in the Markham and Whitby AA minor hockey system along with his younger brother Wayne Primeau, who now plays for the Calgary Flames. Playing career Primeau was drafted third overall in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings after playing two years with the Niagara Falls Thunder of the OHL. He split his first two professional seasons with Detroit and the Adirondack Red Wings of the AHL. He set career highs in assists (42), points (73), and plus/minus (+34) in 1993–94. He made his only Stanley Cup Finals appearance while with the Red Wings in 1995, losing in a sweep to the New Jersey Devils. Primeau held out after the club signed Igor Larionov and after playing for Canada in the 1996 World Cup of Hockey, Detroit traded him along with Paul Coffey and a 1997 first round draft pick (Nikos Tselios) to the Hartford Whalers for Brendan Shanahan and Brian Glynn prior to the 1996–97 season. Primeau became a leader with his new team when the franchise moved to North Carolina and became the Carolina Hurricanes, being named team captain in 1998–99. He missed the majority of the 1999–2000 NHL season after holding out, however, and was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with a 2000 fifth round draft pick (Kristofer Ottosson) for Rod Brind'Amour, Jean-Marc Pelletier and a 2000 second round draft pick (Agris Saviels) on January 23, 2000. On May 5, 2000, Primeau scored the game-winning goal in the longest game in modern NHL playoff history (five overtime periods for a total of 152 minutes and one second) against Ron Tugnutt of the Pittsburgh Penguins in Game 4 of the Eastern Conference Semifinals. Only two games, in 1933 and 1936, were longer. In his first full season with the Flyers, Primeau led the team in goals (34) and tied his career high in points (73) in 2000–01. Early in the following season, he was named team captain after defenceman Éric Desjardins resigned from the position. After posting nearly identical seasons statistically in 2001–02 and 2002–03, Primeau was given the task of centering a more defense-oriented line in 2003–04. He did well enough to earn a place in the 2004 NHL All-Star Game, the second of his career. In the 2004 playoffs Primeau recorded 9 goals and 7 assists for a total of 16 points; it was the best playoff year of Primeau's career and his play carried the team to within a game of the Stanley Cup Finals. In Game 6 of the Eastern Conference Finals against the Tampa Bay Lightning, Primeau scored the game-tying goal with 1:49 left in regulation. The Flyers won the game, 5–4 in overtime, sending the series back to Tampa for Game 7. The Flyers would go on to lose that game by a score of 2–1. Nine games into the 2005–06 season, Primeau suffered a concussion which ended his season. As a result of ongoing post-concussion syndrome, he officially announced his retirement on September 14, 2006. On February 12, 2007, Keith Primeau was honored before a game against the Detroit Red Wings, the team which originally drafted him. An emotional Primeau thanked the fans for welcoming him after being traded to Philadelphia. Awards *'1989–90': Second All-Star Team OHL *'1989–90': Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy Leading Scorer OHL *'1998–99': Played in All-Star Game NHL *'2000–01': Yanick Dupre Memorial (Philadelphia Flyers) *'2002–03': Toyota Cup (Philadelphia Flyers) *'2003–04': Played in All-Star Game NHL Records *May 5, 2000: Ended longest game in modern NHL playoff history with his goal at 92:01 of overtime. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links * Primeau missed nearly all of the 2005/06 NHL season, due to a concussion. Derian Hatcher served as Flyers captain (due to Primeau's absence), during the last-half of the 2005/06 NHL season. Category:Born in 1971 Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hamilton Steelhawks alumni Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Niagara Falls Thunder alumni Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Retired in 2006